The Greatest Story Ever Told
by hermywazlib
Summary: Ron has insisted he choose the song for the first dance at his and Hermione's wedding. Will he make the right choice? Songfic based on 'The Greatest Story Ever Told' - Oliver James. Warning: Extreme amounts of fluff. My second fanfic. Please R&R!


Greatest Story Ever Told

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my first story for a while. I'm lacking inspiration, and I decided to write this because I felt like something fluffy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am not making money from this._

'Ready?' Ginny asked. She looked at Hermione, her makeup perfect, hair framing her face in soft curls, and a simple, yet beautiful white dress that fit her perfectly.

'I'm ready' Hermione replied. She took a deep breath as Ginny took the back of her dress, and she turned to look in the mirror. She gasped, hardly recognising herself. What had happened to the girl with frizzy hair and buckteeth, back hunched under the weight of piles of books? For the first time in her life she felt beautiful, not pretty or stunning like the night of the Yule Ball, but truly and utterly beautiful. Today would be much better than the Yule Ball anyway, because she wouldn't be dancing with a boy she hardly knew, but with Ron, the man who would soon become her husband.

She turned back to Ginny, tears in her eyes.

'Oi, don't smug your mascara, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to check on Ron' she said as she opened the door of her dormitory and left. They'd decided to have the wedding at Hogwarts. In the seven years since the battle, the castle had been completely rebuilt, and no hint of the war remained, lest the 'Memorial to the Fallen', the huge fountain that stood in the centre of the Entrance Hall.

A soft knock at the door brought her to her senses.

'Come in', she said, not knowing whom it would be. The door opened to reveal her best friend, best man, and soon to be brother-in-law all in one. Harry took a long sweeping look at her and his face broke into a grin.

'You look beautiful.' She turned around smiling at him. He came up to her, giving her forehead a quick peck before pulling her into an embrace.

'Thanks for being here, Harry'

'You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. My two best friends are getting married! I'm so glad it finally worked out for you two. How are you feeling?'

'I've never been so happy in my life, not even when you finally killed Voldemort. I love you, Harry.' she said into his chest.

'I love you too' he replied, breaking the hug and heading towards the door. 'I'll see you in half an hour.'

'See you in half an hour', Hermione thought, her mind flickering back till the last time Harry had said that to her…

_Flashback_

She was shopping in a Muggle supermarket with her mother. The cupboards had been almost empty, and as her parents had just received their pay checks, it was time to stock up on food. She'd just returned the trolley to the bay and was walking back to her mum's car when she saw Harry standing talking to her mum. Her mother was beaming, though Hermione had no idea why. Harry gave her a hug; they hadn't seen each other for a few days.

'Hey, your mum said you could spend the day with me. Let's go!' he said and he dragged her away to a small alley where they'd be able to apparate without being seen. He turned on the spot and she was propelled into suffocating darkness.

They arrived outside the Balmoral Hotel in Edinburgh. Hermione had no idea why. Harry led her up to room 552, shut the door and turned to face her.

'All your stuff is in there,' he said, pointing to the bathroom. 'You can't come out until I get you. I'll see you in half an hour.'

He shoved her in to the bathroom and shut the door without another word. She looked around. On a mannequin sat a beautiful dress. It was ivory with some gold embroidery on the sleeves. On the sink were all her makeup and a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. The shower had a fresh bar of soap and bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

She had a quick shower, dried her hair and then set about deciding what to do with it. Ten minutes later, her hair was in soft curls framing her face. She looked at her watch. Only seven minutes to go. She used magic to apply her makeup and slid into her dress. She smiled at herself in the mirror; she didn't think she looked to bad for half an hour's work. A knock at the door brought her to her senses.

'You ready, 'Mione?' That voice wasn't Harry's. It was Ron's. What was he doing here? She opened the door and saw Ron in a very snazzy tux. She looked around the room. It had been completely transformed. Enchanted rose petals were falling from the ceiling (Ron knew they were her favourite flowers), soft music was playing and a candle lit table for two sat in the middle of the room. Ron walked over and kissed her, before leading her to the table.

'Butler' called Ron, and Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle when she saw Harry walk over with a bottle of champagne and pour it into their glasses.

'Cheers' said Ron, clinking glasses with Hermione before they each took a sip. 'Waitress' he called, and Hermione saw a flash of red hair before seeing the face of Ginny Weasley bringing out a seafood platter, with a humongous lobster in the middle. She and Harry then went outside, leaving her and Ron alone.

'Ron, what's going on?' Hermione said, looking at him pleadingly.

'Who says I can't have dinner with my beautiful girlfriend?' he smilingly replied. There plates were almost empty when the song they'd danced to a Bill and Fleur's Wedding began to play. 'May I have this dance?' asked Ron, stretching out his hand.

'Of course you can, Sir' she replied, taking it. They began to waltz around the room, and Hermione couldn't be happier. There she was dancing with the man she loved. She didn't know then, but she was about to get even happier…

The song ended and Ron let go of her hand and bent down on one knee.

'Hermione, you are the most beautiful, incredible, amazing woman I have ever met. The minute I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to eat breakfast with you every morning. I want to have dinner with you every night. I want to take our children to platform 9 ¾ with you.' Tears were now streaming down both their faces. 'Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. Always have, always will.' He drew a box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. 'Will you marry me?'

_End Flashback_

Hermione smiled at the memory. She said yes straight away, and now, a year later, they were finally getting married.

'Hermione?' It was her parents. She opened the door for them and kissed them both.

'Where have you been?' she asked.

'Oh, I was just telling Ron about the shot gun I have upstairs…'

'DAD!'

'Only joking, only joking. He's a good lad, darling.'

'We're so happy for you, sweetie,' her mother added.

'C'mon, let's go' said her father, holding out his arm to lead his daughter down the stairs.

Ron was waiting nervously inside the wedding tent, fidgeting with his tie.

'Relax, mate!' Harry said, exasperated. 'She's absolutely beautiful, you'll be fine.'

Ten minutes later, the guests all stood as Victoire and Dominique came walking down the aisle, throwing flowers in their wake. They were followed by Ginny in a violet dress with ivory fringing. The crowd suddenly sucked in a breath and Ron knew why. Hermione was walking down the aisle, radiating happiness and beauty. Ron felt completely calm, a huge sense of peace had fallen on him. Two minutes later, he was married to the girl he loved.

Family and friends were swamping Hermione and Ron, all wishing them well. Hermione held tight to her husband's hand trying to relax and not worry about the next part of the reception.

Ron had insisted from the beginning of the wedding preparations that he choose the song for their first dance and it would be a surprise to Hermione. She hadn't been very happy with him at first, but it was nothing a kiss couldn't fix. Ron was letting her plan the rest of the wedding after all.

Ron led Hermione on to the dance floor and the music began to play. It was a simple guitar line, slow and beautiful, but it was nothing to the lyrics that began shortly afterwards.

_Thank you for this moment_

_I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for_

_Here you are_

_If I could have one dance forever_

_I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad; I'm your man_

_And if I lived a thousand years you know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day_

_But if destiny decided _

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine_

_It's the way we touch, that sends me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss, your pretty smile you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby, you're all I need_

_And if I lived a thousand years you know_

_I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day_

_But if destiny decided _

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love_

_Just how much I really need you_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day_

_But if destiny decided _

_I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love_

_Just how much I really need you_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

The music stopped and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

'I love you' she whispered.

'I love you too' Ron replied, kissing her on the top on her head and she buried her face into his chest. It was perfect.


End file.
